An Unloved Love
by Coletterby
Summary: John's been having some unwanted feelings about his icy best friend


hey hey, i was bored today and i can't remember where i saved my other chapte rso i decided to write a Johnbobby (cuz i couldn't think of anything else to do). please read and review if i get enough i might even write another chapter u never know

so on with the story

coletterby xx

It's hard to be in love with your best friend. Spending most of your time with them, knowing what their every move, every shake of there head or gesture of their hands means. Hard to sit by and watch them fantasize about other people but somehow knowing that you'll never be the one they dream about. Well welcome to my existence, me Saint John Allerdyce. I mean who would have thought it, the sarcastic pyromaniac who doesn't give a fuck about anyone has fallen in love with his icy best friend.

Its like one of those things you read about in books, a person falls in love with another but never tells them only to find out on their death beds that they loved each other all along! Only I know that this 'faerie tale' won't turn out that way. I mean I knew from the start that Bobby was straight to the point of homophobic, having been born and bread in a perfect family where you grow up to become a football star and date the head cheerleader or some such crap like that. I always knew that Bobby could never understand what I was feeling (or what I was going through for that matter) but I fell and fell hard. Right on my face in the mud and watched as he trod on me and kicked dirt into my face without ever knowing I was there.

I have thought about telling him but I'm terrified to. I know that once I say those three fateful words he'll back off, he'll avoid me for the rest of his life and I don't think I could stand that. I couldn't deal with the sideways looks or the icy shoulder. It took me a long time to break down the outwardly happy exterior to get to the real bobby underneath. The one that no one else knows. The one that is constantly breaking the furniture and mouthing off, the real bobby. If he went back to happy go lucky bobby, everything's brilliant and nothings upsetting and get the hell away from me you gay freak person I don't think I could stand it.

I mean you'd think he would understand about being different but no apparently being gay is worse than being able to destroy buildings with a look or kill people with a touch. That's his new fascination now. This girl called Rogue. He follows her around like a lovesick puppy determined that if he hangs around long enough she might pat him on the head (with gloves of course). It's driving me nuts and I just don't think I can take it anymore. Apparently Magneto kidnapped her the other month whenever she ran away from the mansion but I really couldn't care less. That bitch had Bobby so preoccupied by her that I didn't see him for days. He somehow managed to get permission to sit beside her in the med lab at night which meant he didn't come back to our room and even when I saw him eating in the kitchen he still didn't even register that I was there.

I think I hate her. Correction I know I hate her. I think this hate is possibly the strongest emotion I've ever felt. I usually only dislike a person or can tolerate them but between Bobby and Rogue I've felt the whole spectrum of emotion. It weird in a way, knowing that without them I wouldn't feel this strong. My love of Bobby has made me uber protective of him and so during a fight if someone tries to hurt him my fire goes nuts. My hatred of Rogue has also helped in that respect. If I just picture her as my enemy during a fight then theirs nothing left to fight. I think that could be the reason why the Professor won't let me join in on missions. I think he knows that I would probably kill someone. I mean it wasn't my fault that he stuck Rogue on the other team and then made us fight! Bobby wouldn't talk to me for a week after that, just because I burnt some of her hair off. And it wasn't like she liked those white stripes in her hair anyway.

I don't think I can stick much more or this. It would be fine if I was away from Bobby, away from his friendship and away from his girlfriend. I could concentrate better and maybe actually do something with my power that means something to me. I mean the Professor's dream is brilliant and all that but anyone can see that its never going to work. Mutants are clearly the more dominant species and so clearly we can't live along side something that we are better than. I mean do we live in a forest with all the animals? No, cuz we're better than them, so why do we have to live along side humans? It makes no sense! I beginning to think Magneto might be right on that.

**a scream echoes through the mansion**

Holy crap what was that! Why oh why did I not go with Bobby on his midnight ice cream hunt tonight? He could get hurt or worse. My eyes take on a deadly glint as I run to find the man that I love.


End file.
